If He Had A Heart
by SarahWDBZ
Summary: Two years into their new life as mates, Bulma invites Vegeta for a private weekend together, where she dares him to play a little game with her...


_*******_ ** _Author's note: As always, I'm censoring my smut here. You can find it uncensored on AO3, where I publish under the name of "SarahW". Thanks a lot for understanding!_** _ *******_

* * *

Vegeta turned the door knob slowly and he silently entered the dark room. On the bed, his mate slept peacefully and, after checking up on her, he walked towards their bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

As he took his nightly post-workout scalding shower, he secretly wondered what his little minx had planned for their weekend getaway…

They'd been officially living together as a couple for about two years now, ever since the whole Cell Games fiasco, when he'd finally realized that the woman he'd had an affair with, and the child that had been conceived as a result, meant much more to him than he'd been willing to admit at the beginning.

Things had been surprisingly good ever since.

The first few months had not been easy for the proud Saiyan Prince, as he'd fallen into a deep depression following the death of his nemesis and the fact that an eleven year old kid had proven to be stronger than him, leaving him humiliated and without a purpose in life.

Bulma, for some reason still unknown to him, had given him a second chance, and little by little, they'd managed to build some kind of family life together. Sure, it was an unusual life, but a good one nevertheless, and Vegeta had finally embraced his new situation on Earth.

The woman had turned out to be an excellent life partner, giving him the amount of freedom and independence a warrior like him would always require, and unlike that harpy Kakarot had bred with, encouraging him to train their son, claiming that it would be good for him to know how to fight and to learn about his Saiyan heritage, and promising him that she'd take care of the child's education.

And that she'd done, always managing to find a balance between her busy work schedule, especially now that Dr. Briefs had given her more responsibility within the family business, and spending time with their son. Vegeta would often find her playing with him, teaching him new words, and using what she often called "educational toys" with the boy, such as puzzles, and some strange bright-colored cards.

Trunks was growing into a strong, intelligent child, even at his very young age, and the Prince felt fiercely proud of his son.

And then there was Bulma.

The Gods help him, he never seemed to grow tired of her. She was like a drug to him, a drug he'd tried to resist at first, but that he'd eventually had to surrender to…

Their sex life was incredible. No matter how tired the heiress claimed to be at times, they always tried to find the time to be with each other, and their bodies' response when they got together was always instantaneous, melting together as passion overtook them…

Still, even though things were working out, Bulma seemed to be interested in keeping the fire in their relationship burning, and a few days earlier she'd approached him, telling him that now that the boy was a bit older, it would be nice for the two of them to spend some alone time together, and that Bunny Briefs had gladly agreed to babysit the boy if the Prince wanted to join her for a private weekend, just the two of them, on some undisclosed location.

Needless to say, she didn't have to work too hard in order to convince the Saiyan…

A sex-fueled weekend alone with his mate?

 _Fuck, yeah!_

Where did he have to sign? Especially considering that the little woman had promised him a very special surprise…

Vegeta rinsed thoroughly and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he used another one to dry off his hair while he walked towards the bedroom. Before he had the chance to remove the towel and join his woman on the bed, something caught his eye: on his bedside table laid a large box with a big bow on it, which he assumed was for him. He opened it, revealing those delicious pastries Bulma used to buy for him every once in a while, and that the woman called _'macarons'_. The sweet scent made the Saiyan salivate, so he smirked, grabbed the box and walked to the kitchen.

A box of macarons, three large bottles of milk and a handful of bananas later, the Prince finally went back to the bed he shared with his mate, laying naked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and buried his nose against her neck, inhaling that soft unique scent of hers that always calmed him down. He closed his eyes and he let sleep overtake him…

He was awoken early in the morning, by a very cheerful Bulma, nuzzling his neck and playfully placing kisses all over his warm skin.

"Wake up, sleepy head…" She murmured, giggling when she finally heard him grunt, letting her know that he was finally awake. "Come on! We're leaving for our weekend together today! Are you excited?" She asked happily.

He finally opened his eyes, lazily sitting on the bed, only to find a freshly showered and already dressed Bulma, all ready to go on their mysterious little trip.

"What's the rush, woman?" He gruffly said as he yawned loudly. "I thought it was supposed to be some kind of holiday…"

"Well, it is! But I'd like to get there soon so that we can make the most of it!" She said excitedly, making the Saiyan secretly wonder just how much coffee had the woman already had.

She got out of the bed, walking barefoot towards her huge walk-in closet, bending over and picking up a pair of flat sandals. She was wearing a simple bright red summer dress, with a tight-fitting waist and a vaporous skirt that perfectly enhanced her petite figure, and her hair was still slightly damp from her shower. She put on her shoes and she turned to him again, looking absolutely delicious…

"Awww, Vegeta! Come on!" She said. "Aren't you even a little excited about my surprise?" She asked hopefully.

He rolled his eyes mockingly. "I can't wait…" He replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, Mr. Grumpy, I don't give a crap whether you're excited or not, because it's happening! So, get dressed and have some breakfast while I check up on Trunks and my mom. I'll see you outside in half an hour…" She said, leaving the bedroom before he had the chance to reply.

Vegeta went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He then proceeded to choose some human clothes from his side of the closet and quickly got dressed. As he walked towards the kitchen, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he did feel a little curious about his woman's little plans for him, and knowing just how naughty the scientist could be when she really put her mind to it, he couldn't wait to be surprised…

After having his customary copious breakfast, he walked outside, finally finding her in the garden, waiting for him.

"Ready?" She asked eagerly.

He nodded.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Trunks? I just left him in the living room with my mom…"

"I'm sure the boy will be fine without us, it's just a couple of days, right?"

Bulma nodded, not wanting to push him unnecessarily into awkward displays of affection. After all, she was already more than surprised about how much her man had managed to bond with their child, something she couldn't have thought possible just a couple of years earlier, so she decided to let it go...

"Alright then, I'm ready!" She enthusiastically said, walking towards him and confidently wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was slightly shocked by the bold gesture.

"We're not flying in one of your vehicles?" He asked.

She nuzzled his neck playfully. "Mmm… I thought it'd be nicer if you'd just fly us there…"

He looked at her and he smirked.

 _Oh, yeah_ … He could definitely sense a change of attitude in the woman… It seemed like their romantic weekend together had already begun.

"Fair enough... Where are we going, woman?"

"Remember the little island where we celebrated Trunks' first Birthday?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well, that's where we're going… I called and I had them prepare it for us a couple of days ago." She kissed him tenderly on the lips and she whispered. "It will be just the two of us this time…"

Her voice was so fucking hot and full of promise that the Prince reacted immediately, holding her close to him and taking off without hesitation. He knew she loved flying with him, and he slowed down his usual pace to make the flight comfortable for her. The Saiyan looked at her every once in a while, feeling her warm lithe body pressed against his, her face hidden in the crook if his neck and her eyes closed in order to protect herself from the cold wind.

They landed on the white sand beach about thirty minutes later, and he let go of her, after making sure she was able to stand on her feet. She smiled brightly at him, grateful for his concern, and placed another sweet kiss on his lips before she finally held his hand and walked with him towards the luxurious little house that awaited them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said cheerfully as she opened the door and dragged him in with her.

Vegeta had to agree, it really was a beautiful place: the house was small but lavish, and it was surrounded by the most stunning gardens, a swimming pool and, of course, gorgeous beaches with soft white sand and turquoise waters…

Bulma walked into the main suite, featuring a white king-sized bed and minimalist furniture. The whole place oozed peace and tranquility, and it seemed to be the perfect spot for the two of them to share some intimate moments and relax.

So far, things looked promising…

"So… What would you like to do?" She asked teasingly. "You wanna go for a swim on the beach?"

 _No._

He did not want to go for a swim on the beach.

What he really wanted to do was to rip off that cute little dress from her body and get this party started.

But a Saiyan had his pride after all, so he simply shrugged.

"Is sounds good, I guess…"

Bulma smiled knowingly, fully aware of the fact that the Prince was probably already thinking about humping her, and normally she wouldn't be opposed to that, but today was different.

Today she had plans for him…

"Alright… Well, this is for you…" She said throwing him a little capsule she had in one of her zipped pockets.

He caught it immediately of course. "Woman, what is this?"

"I packed you some clothes, silly… There are some swimming trunks in there, so put them on, and I'll change into my bikini and meet you at the beach… Sounds good?"

"Swimming trunks..." He repeated.

"Yeah? What's the problem?"

"Woman, I thought you said it was just the two of us on the island".

"And we are… And your point is…?"

"Why the fuck do we need garments to swim? It's not like I haven't already seen everything there's to see about you…" He said the last sentence in a lower voice, and Bulma could tell he was already getting in the mood judging by the hidden playfulness in his voice.

She smiled sweetly and walked seductively towards him, gracefully swaying her hips and fluttering her eyelashes. She stood in front of his muscular body, biting her lip, and she whispered against his lips…

"Are you sure about that, my Prince?" There was a brief pause, and she gave him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. "Are you sure you've seen everything there's to see about me?" She whispered again, even lower this time.

He grunted, his eyes half-closed, feeling his body react already to his mate's proximity.

"Mmm… I'm not so sure about that, Your Highness… Perhaps I still have a few tricks up my sleeve…"

She smiled mischievously and Vegeta swallowed. His arms had started to rebel against him and were already on her hips, softly caressing her curves…

"Surprise me then, little woman…" He finally said, biting her lower lip softly, making her gasp, and soothingly licking it afterwards.

Bulma shivered, and only her legendary stubbornness stopped her from jumping on the fine Saiyan piece of ass standing in front of her and doing despicable things to him.

But she couldn't.

Not now.

She had a plan, and she'd put too much effort into it not to give it a try.

She wondered what Vegeta would finally think of it…

"Very well, my darling… If you want your little surprise, just do as I say and wait for me outside…"

Vegeta looked at her for a minute.

A part of him, a _very_ big part of him, wanted to rebel against her, for a Saiyan Prince took orders from no one. And yet, the other part of him couldn't deny her request, admittedly intrigued by her promises of pleasure and excitement…

"You better make it worth my while," he finally said, giving her hips one last squeeze and letting go of her. She winked at him, turning around as she walked towards the room's private bathroom and feeling his hot gaze on her pert little ass.

"Oh, I will…" She said before she finally closed the door.

The warrior stood there for a minute, cursing himself for his weakness before he eventually relented, clicking on the capsule's button and throwing it on the bed. It turned out to be a suitcase packed with different kinds of clothing and toiletries for the Prince. His mate truly was brilliant, wasn't she? She always thought of every single detail, which made him feel like a bastard sometimes because he didn't always appreciate her efforts on a daily basis.

He found the royal blue swimming trunks and he stripped down, leaving his clothes on a chair nearby and putting the blasted garments on. By the time he was done, Bulma was still inside the bathroom, and he decided to go outside, get some fresh air and wait for her by the beach like she'd asked him to.

As he stepped on the beach he couldn't help but admire his stunning surroundings. Earth certainly was one of the most beautiful planets he'd ever visited, and as he allowed the soft sand to caress his bare feet, he felt secretly grateful that he'd ended up living his life in such a spectacular place.

Just as he was thinking of things he was grateful for, he felt Bulma's familiar ki approach him from behind. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of his mate, clad only in a tiny black bikini, her voluptuous curves barely contained by a few well-placed strings. He knew after having Trunks his woman had become a little more conservative about her choice of clothing, feeling self-conscious about the changes motherhood had imprinted on her petite figure. If there were any changes, the Prince certainly couldn't see them, and as he licked his lips in anticipation his only thought was that she looked more dazzling than ever. She smiled at him, well aware of the effect the sight of her was starting to have on his body

She got closer and closer, and Vegeta couldn't help but feel that something about her seemed to be oddly different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Before he had the time to guess what it was, his woman was hugging him once again, whispering in his ear seductively…

"Do you like it?"

The warrior didn't know if she was talking about the place or her attire, and honestly, he didn't give a crap about the specifics: he liked all of it, and the bulge in his trunks seemed to agree with him, so he simply nodded.

"Mmm… It's very, very nice…" He mumbled as he placed soft kisses on her elegant neck, his rough hands already caressing her hips, exploring her body with feathery touches.

"Oh, I like that…" She whispered, tilting her head back as she enjoyed the Prince's touch. Her heart was beating fast in anticipation, and she knew she had to get her little plan started before they got too carried away. She caressed his cheeks, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"You know I love you, right?" She whispered against his lips.

He stiffened a little at the sound of the word.

 _Love._

A word the woman shamelessly threw around when she talked about him and their son, a word that Saiyans didn't use very often, not even in private, and a feeling the Prince didn't know he was even capable of. Sure, he'd finally managed to admit to himself that he cared about his woman and the boy, but, _love_? Love was something Vegeta knew nothing about. However, as he looked into his mate's sparkling blue eyes, he realized that the last thing he wanted was to disappoint her, so he grunted in approval, hoping she'd change the subject and get down to business…

She smiled radiantly, just for him, and she continued.

"Good. Then I hope you don't take this the wrong way…"

Vegeta frowned.

"Wha…?"

He didn't finish his question.

He couldn't.

Before he knew it, he found himself laying in the sand.

 _What the actual fuck?_

The woman, _his woman_ , had pushed him so hard she'd sent him flying several meters away, landing on his mighty Saiyan ass. He opened his eyes, blinking and wiping the sand away from them.

"Wow! It works!" He heard the woman say as he felt her run, ridiculously fast, towards him. She giggled, extending her hands and helping him stand up with a strength he didn't know she possessed. He looked at the heiress with wide eyes, but before he had time to talk she cut him off again.

"What do you think? It's my new invention!" She cheerfully said, placing her tiny hands in front of him. He just kept gawking, not really knowing what the hell was going on anymore. Was he in a delusional coma?

"The bracelets!" She yelled again, pointing towards her delicate wrists.

There they were, a couple of very thin golden bracelets, one around each one of her wrists. No wonder the warrior hadn't paid attention to them, thinking they were simply regular pieces of that golden jewelry his mate was so fond of.

"Woman, what…?"

"Ah, ah." She said, shushing him by pressing one finger against his lips, before she continued.

"No woman today…"

He stared at her in confusion, his mouth still covered and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You see, my Prince… These are ki enhancing bracelets, personally developed by your incredibly beautiful mate… So, for the next few hours I won't be your woman anymore…" She whispered mischievously, kissing him passionately and biting his lip _hard_ , to the point of breaking the skin. He hissed in pain as she let go, slowly walking backwards, getting away from him.

"Today, I will be a Saiyan Queen…" She proclaimed triumphantly with a roguish smile.

Vegeta smirked maliciously.

So, _that's_ what his little minx had been preparing for him…

Before he had time to question or analyze the situation too much, his Saiyan blood took charge, relishing the naughty challenge his mate was offering.

"Is that so?" He asked, wiping the droplets of blood off his lower lip with sturdy fingers. "You're going to pay for this, little Saiyan…" He threatened in a husky voice.

Bulma smiled, pleased that he'd gladly accepted to play this new little game of hers.

"You're gonna have to catch me first, my Prince…"

Before the warrior had time to react, she took off, running away as fast as she could.

 _Holy shit!_

 _She was fast!_

Without a second thought, Vegeta run behind her, as fast as a panther trying to catch his prey. He could feel his blood boiling, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The old stories Nappa used to tell him as a kid, about Saiyan mating rituals that involved hunting one's mate in a wild scenery coming to life.

He couldn't take his eyes off her luscious creamy body, running right in front of him; those shapely thighs, plump little ass and tiny waist, and to top it all off, he could see the sides of her juicy tits bouncing with each movement.

 _Bulma Briefs was one hell of a Saiyan…_

His breathing was accelerating, both at the exhilarating sight of her and, surprisingly, at how happy the woman seemed to be, laughing and giggling as she challenged him, probably shocked herself by her newfound strength. It was all too much, and soon he grew impatient, realizing that it was time to finally catch his prize…

He run faster and finally grabbed her by her waist, turning her around and crushing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth invitingly, allowing his hot tongue to flow inside of it, joining her in a sensuous dance that grew more and more intense until they found themselves breathlessly gasping for air.

"I'm going to fuck you _hard_ little Saiyan…" he whispered against her lips, already panting, both in excitement and in exhilarating exhaustion…

She grabbed a handful of his wild hair and she pulled hard, aggressively forcing him to tilt his head back, exposing him to her, and she licked and bit the vulnerable bronzed skin. She run her tongue, from the base of his neck all the way back inside his mouth.

"I'd like to see you try…" She whispered, biting his lip again.

He roared, his Royal blood forcing him to fight for supremacy once more, and he grabbed her wrists, forcing her to lay in the sand. She laid still for a moment, breathing hard, her breasts pressed tightly against his already hard nipples.

 _Had she finally surrendered?_

He kissed her passionately once more, the coppery taste of blood from his broken skin intermingling with that sweet flavor that was hers alone…

* * *

 _ ***** Oops! Censored explicit bit! You can read it uncensored on AO3! *****_

* * *

She finally collapsed on top of him, burying her face in the crook of his sweaty neck with his softening cock still inside of her. She laughed hoarsely, and the warrior wrapped his muscly arms around her back, tenderly caressing her velvety skin as she recovered from her powerful orgasm.

"That was so fucking good…" She whispered playfully, still struggling to catch her breath.

The Prince grunted in agreement, the sound reverberating all over her body, making her shiver…

 _What was it about this man that drove her absolutely insane?_ She thought as she slowly removed herself from him, getting up lazily and walking to the shore. The Prince opened his eyes and he sat down, his eyes never leaving his mate's body.

She was now in the water, completely naked, her wet skin shimmering as she used the salty water to remove the sand from her soft skin. Her now short hair was also damp, and she shook off the water playfully with a big smile on her face.

Now that his body was temporarily sated, Vegeta had secretly worried about whether he'd been too rough on her, but apparently, her invention had truly worked, and she'd enjoyed the experience just as much as he had.

He finally decided to join her, jumping into the water near Bulma, rinsing the sand off his body and swimming towards her, friskily holding her again. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him softly, grateful that he'd decided to play her little game…

"Thank you…" She whispered against his lips.

 _She_ was thanking _him?_

She had to be joking!

He kissed her back, gently caressing her cheek and asking himself if the woman would be ready for round two.

A few hours later, both lovers stood in the shower.

Not only had there been a round two, but surprisingly, the woman had been energetic enough for a third one. And now that the effect of the bracelets had worn off, the Prince was helping the drained woman take a hot shower before going to bed. He delicately lathered up her pale skin, marveling once again at her beauty, savoring her body in a way he hadn't been able to before during their ardent lovemaking. He shampooed her hair as well, trying to remove the sand from her scalp as she moaned in pleasure at his magic touch. He could tell she was tired, and he even feared she'd fall asleep right then and there. But his mate was stubborn, and she let him rinse her up and wrap her in a fluffy towel before she finally collapsed from exhaustion on the bed with the Saiyan by her side, holding her tight and pressing his chest against her back.

He must have been just as fatigued as she'd been, because when he awoke in the middle of the night, he realized his mate was nowhere to be seen, and he hadn't even noticed her leaving his side. He stood up quickly, unable to hide his concern about her whereabouts. He put on some underwear and unsuccessfully looked for her in the bathroom and then throughout the rest of the house, finally finding her outside, sitting on the stairs of the wooden porch and looking at the wild sea.

"Woman?" He asked in a low but inquisitive voice.

Bulma turned around, no doubt startled by the Prince; as soon as she recognized him she gave him a little smile, and she went back to watching the stunning view.

Something was off, he could feel it, and incapable of leaving her alone, he simply walked towards her and silently sat by her side, waiting for her next move. It didn't take long, and soon she sneaked in one of her hands and intertwined her fingers with his. He humored her, used by now to these little gestures of affection that had never truly meant that much to him but that the heiress always seemed to enjoy, and he squeezed back with great care not to hurt her.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" She finally said, still not looking at him.

 _Fun?_

It had been absolutely fantastic!

He nodded, squeezing her hand a little more in affirmation.

"It's too bad it can't always be like that, uh?" She asked again, and the Prince finally recognized the mood hidden within her small voice.

Sadness.

Bulma was sad, but he had absolutely no fucking idea as to why that was. Had he hurt her physically? Perhaps emotionally? As far as he could tell, it had been a spectacular day…

"Is it hard for you?" She said, finally looking at him.

"What is hard, woman?"

"You know… Being with me… I guess… I guess it'd be more enjoyable for you to be with someone closer to you in strength, right?" She replied shyly.

Vegeta stared at the woman in silence for a few seconds until it finally hit him: she was feeling insecure.

He really was an asshole, wasn't he? He'd enjoyed himself so goddamn much the whole day that he hadn't even stopped to question his woman's feelings.

The whole experience had been enjoyable, no doubt about it, and it had felt liberating to let go and not having to restrain himself as much as usual. But then again, he'd never truly cared much about the fact that the heiress had the ki of a mouse, if anything, if he was truly honest with himself, the fact that the woman had been so fucking brave and challenging since day one in spite of her lack of physical strength had always been a huge turn on to him…

She'd literally given him everything.

 _Everything._

She'd trusted him when no one else had, she'd given him a place to live and high-tech training equipment, designed and built by herself, which had contributed to his Ascension immensely. As their relationship had evolved into something else, she'd freely offered him her body and they'd conceived a child she'd had to give birth to when he wasn't even on the same fucking planet, too self-absorbed to care about anyone other than himself.

 _And then…_

Then she'd done it all over again, inviting him back into her home, offering him the opportunity to train their child and raise him together, always concerned about balancing her career at her father's company, her duties as a mother and as a mate. Hell! He hadn't even thanked her that morning for those damn pastries she'd bought for him!

He looked at those unhappy blue eyes and he knew that, if he had a heart, it'd be breaking at this very moment.

 _No._

This couldn't be.

He had to show her somehow that he cared, that he wanted her just the way she was, and since he wasn't one of those emotional pathetic fools, there was only thing he could do.

After all, the Prince of all Saiyans was a man of action, not of words…

He stood up, offering her his hands, she blinked a moment in bewilderment but she took them anyway, standing up with him and gasping softly as he swiftly carried her back to their room in his arms. He cursed inwardly when he noticed how cold she was, and he raised his ki slightly, secretly pleased when the woman sighed in satisfaction. He placed her gently on the bed, getting naked and kneeling in front of her, and he delicately removed the silk negligee she was wearing, making her tremble softly.

He caressed her cheeks, carefully holding her face in his hands, and he placed soft kisses on her lips, slowly encouraging her to lay down. She did, and he couldn't help but take a moment to admire the gorgeous creature that he'd been lucky enough to get to spend his life with. She still looked slightly puzzled, but her breathing was already quickening in anticipation, especially when he kindly spread her legs and he positioned himself between them.

* * *

 _ ***** Oops! Censored explicit bit! You can read it uncensored on AO3! *****_

* * *

"I love you, Vegeta…" She whispered in his ear while he trembled on top of her, nuzzling the warmth of her slender neck…

Her words moved him, and he cursed himself for the fact that he knew he'd probably never be able to tell her the same, and prayed to whatever Gods were listening that his actions would be enough to express what he truly felt for her.

He kissed her trembling shoulder and pulled out, rolling on his back and laying next to her. He slid one hand around her waist and pulled her close to him, knowing that his mate enjoyed cuddling after their sexual activities.

As he felt her breathing slow down, gradually falling asleep in his arms, Vegeta looked at her, secretly pleased by the smile that now adorned the woman's beautiful face.

 _His Bulma_ …

* * *

 _Mmmm... What did you think? Did you like both wild and sweet Vegeta?_

 _I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


End file.
